Elemental e Salvador
by Lea Ewig
Summary: Originalmente em Inglês, resposta ao desafio Fairy Tale feito por Whitetigerwolf. Harry encontra uma fada, ou melhor uma Fay, chamada Nissa, que prova que às vezes os trouxas estão certos sobre mágica. Veja quão bem ele se dão e como o amor não conhece limites. Nem tamanho. Ou espécie. M para capítulos futuros.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Meu aqui só os Personagens Originais. O resto é da J.K.R.**

**Fic originalmente em Inglês, em resposta ao desafio proposto por Whitetigerwolf. **

* * *

Ele odiava o verão. Esse era só o terceiro dia de volta a Surrey e ele já estava ficando louco. Não que o Dursleys estivessem pior do que o normal. Eles o ignoravam na maior parte do tempo, o que era ótimo, mas o simples fato de que teria de ficar preso lá até sabe-se lá quando era o suficiente para lhe dar pesadelos. Talvez porque agora que Sirius estava morto, qualquer chance de sair de Privet Drive estava extinta.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, tentando banir esses pensamentos da mente. Se ele começasse a pensar em Sirius só ia ficar mais deprimido. E o quarto abafado não ajudava. O que ele precisava era de um ar fresco. Depois de avisar os tios que ele estava saindo ("Fique longe de qualquer um que nós conheçamos" e "Vai logo garoto, estou ocupado aqui"), ele andou até a praça que ficava a algumas ruas dali e se sentou no chão debaixo de uma árvore um pouco afastada do caminho asfaltado, tentando ficar fora de vista e do sol para relaxar. Talvez ele começasse a escrever mentalmente a tarefa de férias de Transfiguração. Um metro e seis! Ele não queria nem imaginar qual seria a carga de trabalho no 7º ano...

HPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHP OCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOC HPOCHPOCHPOC

Ela sem dúvidas amava o verão! O sol mais quente, os insetos mais engraçados, as frutas mais doces...Sem mencionar a falta de chuva! As asas dela ficavam tão úmidas... Além do mais, em dia devagares como esse ela até podia ajudar as outras fadas na tarefas. Uma mudança bem-vinda do normal dela...

Hoje era basicamente uma missão de "manutenção". Infelizmente as plantas não concordavam com a visão dela sobre o verão e estavam começando a sofrer pela privação d'água. Então era dever das fadas ajudar a matar a sede das plantas. Ainda bem que os humanos cuidavam das plantas ao redor das casas deles, fazia o trabalho muito mais fácil.

Nissa olhou em volta depois de ajudar uma pequena violeta. Agora só faltava aquele freixo e estava tudo terminado! Mas chegando mais perto ela percebeu um empecilho. Um humano embaixo da árvore! Aproveitando a sombra e ele nem ajudou a árvore em retribuição! Humanos podiam ser tão insensíveis às vezes... Suspirando ela decidiu que, se ela ficasse invisível e do outro lado do tronco ela não teria muitos problemas. A fada se aproximou e cumprimentou o freixo, perguntando se estava tudo bem e quanta água ele queria. Era uma árvore educada (ao contrário de um certo bordo mais cedo), mas estava com problemas. Estava com uma infestação por fungos. E para complicar ainda mais, o foco estava localizado a talvez um palmo acima da cabeça do humano. Ah, Silfos.

HPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHP OCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOC HPOCHPOCHPOC

Harry logo se encontrava em estado de profundo relaxamento. Mas parecia que, como o resto da vida dele provara, não podia durar. Havia um zumbido perto de sua orelha. Acima na verdade. E pelo volume, era um inseto bem grande. Um besouro ou algo assim. Ugh. Besouros o lembrariam para sempre de Skeeter. Ela havia arruinado tanto o inseto quanto o conjunto para ele.

Com um movimento rápido, ele acertou o que quer que fosse que estava zumbindo. Mas acabou que o bicho era maior do que ele imaginava. E gritou. Insetos não gritam. Olhando em volta ele avistou uma fada. Uma fada desmaiada. Droga. Chegando perto ele percebeu que ela era meio diferente das outras que ele havia visto nas decorações em Hogwarts. Pra começar ela era mais agradável à vista. As fadas que ele tinha visto antes eram um tanto estranhas. Pequenas e humanoides, sim, mas os rostos delas eram diferentes, com olhos pequenos e separados e com uma boca grande, que mais parecia um rasgo nos rostos delas. Já essa era bem proporcional. E bonita. Ela se parecia bem mais com o ideal que os trouxas tinham da espécie. Se ele lembrava direito, fadas mediam desde dois centímetros e meio (as mais comuns) até doze e meio (raras). Hmm, bom, ela devia ter por volta de 12, então ela era provavelmente apena rara. Agora o que fazer com ela? Ele a acertara com bastante força… Com sorte ela estava bem. Não ficava bem deixa-la ali. Talvez ele devesse cuidar dela até ela ficar bem de volta?

Talvez Hagrid soubesse alguma coisa sobre como cuidar de fadas. Provavelmente não, elas não são perigosas o suficiente para o gosto dele. Professor Lupin, então? A especialidade dele podia ser se defender e destruir criaturas perigosas, mas ela não oferecia risco nenhum... Além do mais, ele sempre fazia questão de que os bichos-papões e as outras criaturas que ele trazia para as aulas ficassem confortáveis... Hagrid e Lupin devem se dar muito bem.

Agora era torcer pra essa criatura mágica não o colocar em encrencas que nem o Dobby fez...

* * *

**Ficou menor do que eu esperava, mas acho que esse era o melhor lugar para acabar o capítulo. O próximo será maior. Talvez.**

**Espero que gostem da história e mandem reviews! Ah, se alguém tiver dicas de como separar partes do capítulo melhores do que esse HPOC que tive q usar, seria ótimo! Nunca consigo fazer os símbolos que eu escolho aparecerem na versão definitiva, nem mesmo asteriscos!**

**Até mais!**


	2. Chapter 2

**E aí pessoal? Mais dois capítulos hoje! Achei que ficaram curtos, mas tenho sérios problemas em deixá-los maiores... Espero que gostem mesmo assim!**

* * *

Essa foi por pouco... Ainda bem que os Dursleys nunca prestavam muita atenção nele ou eles definitivamente teriam percebido que ele estava escondendo algo nas costas. Alguém na verdade. Ugh, ele nem queria começar a pensar o que eles fariam com ele se eles descobrissem que ele havia trazido uma fada para casa...

Uma vez dentro do quarto, e com o máximo de privacidade que conseguiria ter, Harry deitou a fada no travesseiro o mais gentilmente possível e a examinou de perto, tentando determinar os danos. Bom, ela estava respirando, o que era bom, e não parecia haver nenhum sangramento... Ele cuidadosamente passou os dedos na cabeça dela, procurando galos, mas não encontrou nenhum. Até agora, tudo bem. Porém, ela ainda não havia acordado. E quando ela acordasse, o que ele faria? O que fadas comiam? Ele não lembrava disso das aulas. Talvez porque eles focassem em se livrar de infestações e as enganar para serem usadas como decoração. Hora de escrever para o Lupin.

_Caro Prof. Lupin,_

_Como você está? Alguma sorte arranjando um novo emprego? Afinal, o Ministério já teve que admitir que a Umbridge era meio louca, que eu e Dumbledore não estávamos mentindo sobre Voldemort estar de volta, e eles até admitiram que Sirius era inocente o tempo todo (não adianta muito agora)... Por quê eles não admitem logo que estão errados sobre todos os lobisomens serem todos das Trevas e cruéis? Aí você poderia voltar a ensinar em Hogwarts. Esses últimos anos só provam o quão melhor você era._

_E falando em ensinar, na verdade estou escrevendo por que preciso de ajuda para lidar com uma criatura mágica... Uma fada. Eu sei que elas não são criaturas das trevas nem nada assim, mas, acontece que eu, acidentalmente, acertei uma e acabei a levando a nocaute. Eu fiquei com pena, ela é tão pequenininha... Alguma coisa ia acabar devorando ela se eu tivesse deixado ela ali! Então agora eu tenho uma fada desmaiada e nenhuma ideia de como curá-la. Ou o que dar pra ela comer. Comida humana? Petiscos de coruja? (Dean Thomas comeu alguns uma vez. Disse que não são tão ruins.) Bom, qualquer conselho seria ótimo. Eu não quero acabar machucando ela ainda mais._

_Obrigado, Harry_

-Hedwig. Acorda garota. -Ele chamou a coruja, acariciando as penas dela. Quando ela olhou para ele, Harry lhe entregou a carta. -Leve para o Lupin, ok? Tenta ser rápida, é meio urgente.

Ela pegou a carta e olhou para ele, tentando descobrir qual era o problema. Não encontrando nada de errado com o garoto, ela olhou em volta. Talvez tivessem trancado ele no quarto de novo. Mas a única coisa diferente do normal que ela viu foi uma coisinha no travesseiro dele. Olhando melhor, ela podia ver asas. Uma Fay! Desmaiada! Maravilha, esse garoto estava sempre em problemas! Era melhor ela levar essa carta o mais rápido possível, o lobisomem era bom em lidar com todos os tipo de criatura (ser uma ajudava bastante), então talvez ele tivesse algum bom conselho para o menino lidar com Elementais. Se não, ela tinha que estar de volta logo para tentar convencer a Fay a não trazer problemas. De todos os Elementais, ele tinha que acertar uma Elemental do Ar? Com todo o tempo que ele passa em cima daquela vassoura... Hedwig abriu as asas e se apressou para fora da janela, deixando de beliscar os dedos dele como de costume.

-Wow, tomara que ela não esteja brava comigo por ter acordado ela...

* * *

**Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esse é o segundo capítulo postado hoje, certifique-e de que leu o capítulo 2 antes de continuar lendo este. **

* * *

_Harry,_

_Quantas vezes mais terei que te lembrar que não sou mais seu professor? Não há mais necessidade de me chamar assim. Não se preocupe comigo; estou dando um jeito, arranjando um emprego aqui e outro ali. Eu aprecio sua opinião e otimismo, mas sejamos honestos Harry, a maioria das pessoa não compartilha seu ponto de vista e não vê nada de errado com as leis contra lobisomens. Mas isso não é importante e não há sentido em se preocupar com coisas que não podemos mudar._

_E quanto a você? Você não disse nada sobre como seu verão está indo. Os Dursleys estão te dando muitos problemas? Você está comendo bastante? Bom, não importa sua resposta, quando você for para a Toca, Molly fará questão de te deixar muito bem alimentado. E não em petiscos de coruja como o Dean. Se bem que eu não duvido que eles sejam bons, Sirius costumava comer biscoitos de cachorro enquanto bebia, ao invés de amendoins e batatinhas._

_Agora, quanto ao seu problema... Eu não vou nem perguntar como você achou e nocauteou uma fada. Pra sua sorte, a anatomia delas é igual à humana, só que menor. Portanto não deve ser muito difícil curá-la. Cheque para ver se ela teve alguma concussão, procure por galos e cortes na cabeça dela, e no resto do corpo. Só se certifique que você não a toque demais ou olhe para lugares inadequados. Ela pode ser pequena, mas ainda é uma garota. Além do mais, se você a contrariar, ela vai te dar uma bela dor de cabeça, elas têm um temperamento horrível. Quanto a comida, elas gostam de doces. Estou mandando algumas barras de chocolate que provavelmente solucionarão o problema. Sinta-se à vontade para comê-las também! Eu também preparei pra você um pequeno kit médico. Eu espero que você não precise dele depois de hoje, mas eu sempre achei ele bem útil, e não só pela razão óbvia, mas também para os machucados que nos dariam detenções se tentássemos explicar para a enfermeira como os conseguimos. As poções estão todas rotuladas, então você não deverá ter problemas em achar as que precisa. E só por que tem uma poção para ressaca aí, não quer dizer que estou te incentivando a beber, só que eu já tive a sua idade._

_Ponha um pouco do gelo-anti-derretimento na cabeça dela, especialmente em quaisquer galos que ela possa ter. Não deixe por mais de 5 minutos ou ela vai ter hipotermia. Então, e ela tiver galos ou hematomas, aplique o Gelol para Galos. Para cortes, use o Creme Cicatrizante. Agora, dependendo de com quanta força você bateu nela (imagino que com bastante, para ser capaz de deixá-la desacordada), ela vai demorar mais para acordar. Você pode deixar ela dormir e acordar naturalmente, ou você pode dar um quarto de gota de poção de Bela Adormecida. (Tem um Medidor Mágico Microscópico no kit) Se ela tiver dor de cabeça (peça para ela fazer que sim ou não com a cabeça para facilitar para você), dê a ela meia gota de Poção Pepper-up._

_Depois, dê a ela um pouco de chocolate e então você pode deixá-la ir, mesmo (ou principalmente) se ela tiver algum osso quebrado. Você não pode curá-los, mas as outras fadas podem. Agora, e ela tiver quebrado a asa, as coisas ficarão mais complicadas. Você pode tentar fazer uma tipoia para ela, e então terá que cuidar dela por 2 semanas, até que ela possa voar de novo. Ou então, você pode levá-la de volta para onde a encontrou e, com sorte, outra fada a encontrará._

_Sabe Harry; você tem um coração de ouro como o da sua mãe. Ela também jamais seria capaz de deixar a fada para trás. Não que seu pai fosse mau, ele provavelmente pegaria a fada e daria para mim ou sua mãe cuidarmos._

_Bom, espero que eu tenha ajudado, e não esqueça que estou sempre a uma coruja de você._

_Remus_

-Ótimos conselhos, mas um pouco tarde professor.- Ele disse para si mesmo, olhando para a fada e a coruja... conversando? -Bem, pelo menos Hedwig não a comeu.


End file.
